bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sailandra
Sailandra "Sailan" '(z baskijskiegoNo wiem, ale to na serio nie przez jakieś widzi mi się, że muszę mieć wydziwiany język, wszystko wyjaśnię w odpowiedniej części artykułu.: Sailan - rozdział) — 11-letnia ziemska klacz, mieszka na granicach Ponyville, niedawno dodanych do tego miasteczkaTo ponieważ i ja mieszkam na terenie, który nie należał do mojego miasta jakiś czas temu.. Jako hobby i nadzieje na przyszłość stawia sobie pisarstwo, w czym szkoli się każdego dnia. Jej młodszy brat Sorley jest psem na diamenty, chociaż oboje rodziców to kucyki ziemskie, nie przeszkadza to jednak rodzinie. Powstanie Różne wyglądy thumb|left|Projekt wstępny TEGO wyglądu Gdy autorka postanowiła ponownie spróbować swoich sił w pisaniu ponysony, co zawsze wychodziło jej fatalnie, zaczęła szukać dobrego wyglądu. Na początku narysowała fioletową pegazicę z różową grzywą i zielonymi ślepiami. Grzywa była zaczesana na bok i w warkocza. Jako gumka służyła bransoletko-gumka autorki, taka jaką teraz Sailan nosi na kopycie. Projekt ten wyglądał niezbyt dobrze i w ogóle nie był podobny to twórczyni. Następnie pojawiła się ciemno zielona jednoróżka, ze znów zielonymi ślepiami, ale tym razem pomarańczową grzywą spiętą w krótką kitkę. Nosiła tę samą bransoletkę co teraźniejsza Sai. Po pierwsze, obrazek wcale się nie udał, a po drugie znów autorka nie była pewna podobieństwa. Ostateczna wersja była czasochłonna. Użyto też do niej po raz pierwszy, nowej techniki rysowania kucy. Postanowiła posłuchać rady Czikority08 i zrobiła kolory mniej więcej pod siebie. Kremowa sierść i te kolory grzywy które miała pierwsza ponysona - żółta z rudymi pasmami. Choć autorka zawsze spina włosy, postanowiła ponyfikacji spiąć ogon - nie grzywę. Oczu i bransoletki nie naruszyła, dodała jednak kilka zielonych plam i jedną w kolorze atramentu. Imię Imię autorki - Lena, pochodzi ponoć od imienia Helena, a to zaś od Selena, co oznacza księżyc. Dziewczynie bardzo spodobało się imię Selena i z początku chciała tak nazwać ponysonę, ale uznała, że to zbyt lunarne.Luna też by pasowało, ale zajęte przez kanon. Zaczęła przerabiać imię Selena w tłumaczu google i szukać słów o pasującym znaczeniu. Znalazła kilka o żeglarskim motywie, ale to nie pasowało do jej zainteresowań. Ostatecznie chciała wybrać pomiędzy Sailan (rozdział) i Sailena (podział), zdecydowała się na Sailan, jednak uznała, że to za mało kucykowe i szukała dalej. Tłumaczyła różne rzeczy, głównie związane z książkami. Postanowiła jednak wrócić do Sailan, przedłużyła jednak jej imię do Sailandra. Wygląd thumb|Chibios Sailan to średniej wysokości klacz, o kremowej sierści z miętowymi łatami na uchu, nodze i zadzie, oraz atramentową łatą na jednym kopytku. Posiada grzywę, która kończy się mniej więcej tam gdzie szyja, jest ona w żółtym kolorze z bocznym, rudym pasemkiem, do tego lekko się kręci. Ogon jest o wiele krótszy i kucyk spina go. Oczy Sai mają jasną, zielonkawą barwę i mocny połysk i usiane są dużą ilością rzęs. Wśród akcesorii znajdują się kolczyki w zazwyczaj srebrnym kolorze, bądź z diamentowym blaskiem, po za tym klacz cały czas nosi swoją bransoletkę przyjaźni od Angel's Herb, jest ona warkoczykiem z gumek - żółto-fuksjowej, czarno-niebieskiej i ostatniej - z ciemnym i jasnym różem, na bransoletce jest też jeden charms w kształcie srebrzystej kokardki. Nestety dużo srebrnej farby zdrapało się Landrze, dlatego na prawie całej powierzchni amuleciku są czarne "plamy". Klaczka jest niezadowolona ze swojego wyglądu, a szczególnie z grzwy, której koloru nienawidzi. Marzy jej się cała pomarańczowa grzywa i planuje w wakacje pofarbować sobie grzywę. Styl Młoda zbytnio nie interesuje się modą, ani wieloma innymi rzeczami, które są tak przeraźliwie ważne dla większości znanych jej kucyków. Przejmuje się jednak tym, jak koleżanki z klasy krytykują jej styl. Wielokrotnie próbowała się do nich upodobnić, ale nie na wszystko pozwalała jej mama. Obecnie, docinki nie zdażają się już tak często, a Sailania jest zadowolona z tego jak się ubiera. Jeżeli chodzi o makijaż - nosi go odświętnie. Cienie do powiek, puder i tusz do rzęs do piero wchodzą do makijażu, używa ich piekielnie żadko. Co innego pomadka brzoskwiniowa czy lakier do paznokciNiestety zakazany w szkole, więc tylko w wolne O.O. Friendship Branslet Historia tej bransoletki przedstawia się tak: Herb i Sailan poznały się jakiś tydzień wcześniej, ale odrazu zostały wspaniałymi przyjaciółkami. Obóz na którym były obie zorganizował tego dnia wycieczkę do pobliskiej miejscowości. Tam kucyki zakupiły dwa, identyczne pluszaki-lemury, dokładniej różowo-szare. Gdy pokazały je wychowawczyni, ta nazwała je "lemurkami-przyjaźni", a dwie podchwyciły ten pomysł i ruszyły szukać przyjaznej bransoletki. Sai proponowała różne z wieloma koralikami, zaś Angel wolała jakieś gumeczki. W końcu kupiły dwie bransoletki z gumeczek - identyczne i wręczyły je sobie nawzajem. Obiecały sobie nosić je cały czas. Bawiąc się w rozciąganie gumek, te poluzowały się i zaczęły zsuwać z kopyt, Landra znalazła jednak sposób na zaciśnięcie ich i przyjaciółki na odległość, wciąż noszą te symbole swych świetnych relacjii. Życiorys 'Wczesne lata Klaczka urodziła się w niedzielę o 17:30, jednak nie w rodzinnym Ponyvile, lecz oddalonym Kryształowym Królestwie. Dzięki miejscu swym narodzin (Crystal Empire) jest w stanie w dowolnej chwili zmienić się w swoją kryształową wersje, jednak nie nadużywa tego. Po roku tam spędzonym, wróciła wraz z rodziną do małej miejscowości, a tam zamieszkali w uroczym, choć małym domku. Podczas gdy ojciec małej uczył kucyki na studiach, mama kończyła kolejny kierunek. Czas dla niej znajdował się jednak bezustannie. Maluszek wymagał dużo uwagii, nie lubił bawić się samotnie. Imię małej pojawiło się w następujący sposób, Sailan oznacza rozdział, a malutka oznaczała nowy rozdział w życiu rodziców. Nauka chodzenia była bardzo ciekawa, a jako kucyk po raczkowaniu nie musiała uczyć się dalej, było to ułatwienie. Landra uwielbia słuchać jak to mówiła bi na drzwi, binka na dziewczynka, lub aptapta na łyżeczkę, która była tak podobna do łopatki. Po za tym miała dziwne pomysły, w jej brzuszku skończył papierek wraz z cukierkiem (nie dała rady rozpakować), a nawet karta telefoniczna! 'Przedszkole' Sailan była w czterech przedszkolach, w których nie miała szczęścia. Do piero w tym ostatnim zadomowiła się. Poznała tam przyjaciółkę Short Hair, która była dla niej jak siostra. Okazało się nawet, że w domu w którym mieszka, mieszkał kiedyś ojciec Sai. Miała tam też kilka innych koleżanek i kolegów. Modne wtedy było szybkie liczenie do stu. Pierwsza nauczyła się tego Beatifful Shine, największy wróg klaczy. Ta jednak nie pozostała w tyle i szybko dogoniła i przegoniła Shine licząc do 199.I nie miałam pojęcia co jest dalej, więc zamilkłam, aż mnie po dwóch latach uświadomił tata koleżanki, że potem jest 200 i wtedy to już dalej niż tysiąc dochodziłam. W latach przedszkolnych zapisała się też do klubu, którego nazwy już nie pamięta. Chodziła tam na różne zajęcia, między innymi z szachów, a zaczęła jako najmłodsza, 4 letnia członkini. Niestety po pewnym czasie klub przestał istnieć, a w grę grała już jedynie z tatą. 'Braciszek i Przeprowadzka' Sail oglądała Clifforda, odcinek o tym jak Jectcie pojawił się mały brat. Chciała mieć takiego i błagała o to mamę. Po tem wolała jednak starszą siostrę, ale mimo wszystko, to chłopiec chyba nie muszę dodawać, że młodszy pojawił się na świecie, jednak nie ogier, a piesek! Pies na diamenty, tak dokładniej. Nadchodził czas by myśleć o nowej szkole. Bliżej domu, który rodzice kupili. Było to na terenie dopiero co dodanym do Ponyville, ale na szczęście szkoła znajdowała się tuż obok. Lan chodziła tam na zajęcia zapoznawcze z tamtejszą zerówką, z którą miała iść do pierwszej klasy. Wszystko układało się przyjemnie, dostała od Glasses Friut wisienkę, a od Crazy Baloon kwiatek, który ta znalazła w szatni. Do dziś go trzyma, bo jest sztuczny i nie zwiędł. W nowym domu fajnie było się urządzać. Szczególnie, że źrebak sam ustalilł jak wygląda pokój dziecięcy. Landra wybrała motyw podwórkowy i najwarzniejrze - piętrowe łóżko. '1 klasa' To przeżycie było bardzo ciekawe xD My logic is good logic Sailanka miała się bardzo dobrze. Właściwie nie miała czego się uczyć, cały materiał został jej i reszcie zerówki wprowadzony rok wcześniej - niestety w tej szkole, było inaczej. W tej klasie trzymała się głównie z Jullie. Razem wymyślały różne historie i zapisywały je w cieniutkich zeszytach. Niestety pomysły ograniczał niedobór okładek i naklejek. Po za tym knuły na Little Charm, zupełnie właściwie bez powodu. W klasie było mało kucyków bo tylko 16. Było tak ponieważ, od 32 kucyków rozdziela się klasy na A i B, a tu było właśnie 33 kuce, no i by nie rozrywać jednego na pół w klasie A było 17 kucy, a w klasie B te 16 pozostałych. Rozśpiewana klaczka wymyśliła klasie hymn, krytykujący drugą pierwszą: Pierwsza A, pa pa pa, Pierwsza B, dzień dobry. O dziwo śpiewano to na każdej przerwie, aż sypały się uwagi. Mała miała też inne pomysły. Zgłaszała się do odpowiedzi tylnim kopytkiem, czy też rzucała butami. W ienniczku aż roiło się od śmiesznych uwag. Na przerwach kontaktowała się ze swoją psiapsiółą Little Mimolette, przeszkadzały w tym jej koleżanki, które były z tamtą w klasie wyżej - Sweet True, and Very No idiotyczne imiona. Wielokrotne kłótnie i wizyty u nauczycieli niestety NIC nie dały. Tak jakoś minęła 1 klasa. '2 i 3 klasa' Gdy zaczęły się ferie zimowe w 2 klasie rodzice Sai postanowili, że ta przeskoczy klasę. W te ferie, przerobiła drugie półrocze drugiej klasy i pierwsze półrocze klasy trzeciej. Testy zdała pomyślnie i rozpoczęła edukacje w klasie trzeciej. Tam było jej się trudno zadomowić. Trzymała się głównie z Mimolette i jej przyjaciółkami, z którymi się wreszcie pogodziła. Z innymi nie potrafiła nawiązywać kontaktów, zniknęły też relacje z poprzedniej klasy. To zakończenie było ważne, bo kończyła się edukacja początkowa i Lan mogła starać się o czerwony pasek. Ze zniecierpliwieniem czekała również na Chemię bo chciała spowodować eksplozję, nie doczekała się jednak, choć pojawiły się inne, równie ciekawe przedmioty. '4 klasa' Relacje pozostawały wciąż takie same, ale zajęcia się zmieniły. Nowe, fantastyczne lekcje stawały się coraz bardziej przyjemne, może z wyjątkiem historii, której młoda klacz tak nie nawidziła. W towarzystwie starszych, mała wydoroślała, ale wciąż daleko jej było do teraźniejszego stanu. Pod koniec roku, doczekała się samych piątek i swojego pierwszego czerwonego paska. Wystartowała też w kilku konkursach. Sukcesem okazało się 9 miejsce w łatwiejszym z historycznych konkursów i tak zrodziła się kłótnia między nią, a Learn'em, czy jego 13 w trudniejszym czy jej 9 w łatwiejszym jest lepsze?Jak macie odpowiedź, to napiszcie mi, chętnie mu przekażę, choć to już dwa lata minęły i pewnie nie pamięta. XD '5 klasa' W piątej klasie... klacz poznała wiele młodszych sąsiadek i zaczęła zabawiać je na placu zabaw co uwielbiała robić. Zaczęła też chcodzić na etykę, mieć 10 godzin lekcyjnych w środę i zabawiać kolejne dzieciaki, tym razem z tych zajęć. Z ocenami nie było już niestety aż tak świetnie jak ostatnio, ale grunt, że przeszła do następne klasy. I to chyba będzie tyle, bo to nie był ciekawy rok. '6 klasa' To jest klasa obecna. Relacje z Mim, Tru i No jakoś zgasły, ale Sai to nie przeszkadzało. Zaczęła coraz więdzej gadać z innymi klaczami, znalazła temat w Harrym Protterze. Przełom nastąpił w ferie, na które wyjechała. Umuwiła się mieć tam pokój wraz z Jullie i Emille, bo dziewczyny były koleżankami. Jednak pokoje były od 4 kucy. Dlatego pani połączyła kilka małych grupek i tak, wylądowała w najlepszym i jedynym apartamencie (reszta to pokoje) z szóstką innych kucyków - Jullie, Emille, Shadow Cheaper, Lazy Funny i Angel's Herb, z którą bardzo się zaprzyjaźniła. Każda z nich dostała przezwisko i domową funkcje, pewien Kowalski (a to był obóz o pingwinach z madagaskaru), powymyślał te przezwiska. Sam jednak został odśnieżającym Kowalskim. Wszystkie przezwiska weszły w codzienny użytek. Po wycieczce, dziewczyny nawiązywały stały kontakt, jak to mówiła Sai: Tak się złożyło, że ogier nie był ze szkoły Sai, ale jego kolega tak, no i teraz cała jego klasa (5A), nazywa Sailan Heleną i każe jej gotować, ta jednak nie denerwuje się już tak bardzo, ma szczęście - jest jedyną klaczą której nadano imię żeńskie, a nie męskie. Po jakimś czasie zaczęły się pojawiać dni otwarte w gimnazjach, a Sai oraz jej rodzicom bardzo zależało na dobrym poziomie gimbazy. Odwiedzali wtedy też nie tylko gimnazja Landry, ale również szukali szkoły dla Sorley'a. Wtedy właśnie zdjęto obowiązek puszczania sześciolatków do szkoły, ale on miał właśnie iść w tym wieku. Pojawiły się dwa priorytety i każdy miał swoje wady oraz zalety. Autorka będzie jeszcze rozwijać klasę 6, w której aktualnie się znajduje. Osobowość Umiejętności Głos Equesria Girls W tym wcieleniu, alternatywa Sailan ma również kremową skórę, ale nie ma łat, za miast tego nosi rękawiczki nie do pary - miętową i granatową. Jej włosy są identyczne do tych u kucyka, sięgają za ramiona i czasem są spinane w kitkę. Przepada za bluzkami z dekoltem, najczęściej w odcieniach niebieskiego. Nie nosi spódniczek, woli spodnie, a najlepiej czuje się w leginsach, chociaż i tak częściej wkłada dżinsy. Co do butów, nosi takie dla maluchów, zapinane na rzepę. Strój galowy Jeżeli jest jakiś bal, Lanka wkłada na siebie błękitną sukienkę z różnymi zawijaskami i koronkami. Włosy rozpuszcza i wkłada czarną lub granatową opaskę, ma również naszyjnik z pereł. Nie maluje się jednak, bo uważa, że jest na to za młoda. Kryształowa thumb|left|Kryształowa, bez połyskuJak to zostało wspomniane w histori, choć Sailan nie ma kryształowych korzeni, to właśnie na terenie Kryształowego Królestwa została urodzona. Dodam tu, że została urodzona właśnie w kryształowej formie i przez rok w niej tkwiła, dopiero po powrocie do Ponyville forma straciła połysk, a potem stopniowo wracało to do normalości. Co jakiś czas jednak forma (wraz z połyskiem) powracała, a rodziców to niepokoiło. Zgłosili się do lekarza z Kryształowego Królestwa, okazało się to niczym nie groźnym. Landra mogła zmieniać się w kryształową kiedy tylko zechciała, wystarczyło, że przypomniała sobie pałac księżniczki Cadance, który mijała każdego dnia jako maluszek (nie dlatego go pamięta, razczej ze zdęć, no bo jak xD). Im bardziej pamiętała szczegóły tym większy był blask. Teraz może opiszę wygląd kryształowej Sailanki. Otóż plamki na ciele zamiast kułeczek stały się malutkimi rombami, a grzywa poskręcała się jeszcze bardziej. Jakieś tam studio przedstawia: Autorka i jej marzenie o naturalnych lokach. Grzywka zaś zaokrągliła się i przestała być taka chaotyczna dzięki srebrnej opasce. Ogon został rozpięty. Nic po za tym nie uległo zmianie w tej formie. Relacje Z rodzicami Z bratem Z kucykami ze szkoły Z Mimolette Ze Sweet True Z Very No Sailan od początku jej nieznosiła, ale gdy zaczęła olewać niektóre rzeczy, jakoś się ułożyło i się zaprzyjaźniły. Teraz jakoś to ucichło i są dla siebie koleżankami. Spotykają się głównie w szkole i nie zanosi się na jakąś głębszą relację między nimi, szczególnie, że już niedługo obie pójdą dwóch, różnych gimnazów. Z Jullie Sailan od początku chciała się z nią zaprzyjaźnić, ale nie udawało jej się to. Dopiero po dłuższym czasie zostały dobrymi przyjaciółkami. Ich znajomość jednak urwała się po zmianie klasy przez Lankę. Ponownie zaczęły spędzać ze sobą czas na obozie i do tej chwili wciąż dużo rozmawiają. Z kucykami z obozu Spędziła z nimi cudowny czas. Nawet Ci, którzy zawsze ją denerwowali stali się dobrymi kolegami. Bardzo dobrze wspomina te chwile, kiedy śmiała się wraz z całą resztą przyjaźnie nastawionych kucyków. To było niezwykle przyjemne doświadczenie. Z Angel's Herb One dwie są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Poznały się na tygodniowym obozie i bardzo się do siebie przywiązały. O przyjaźni przypominają im bransolety, których nigdy nie zdejmują. Chociaż Angela była trzy lata młodsza, nie było dla nich różnicy, jedynie ich koleżanki były tym zdziwione. Po wycieczce utrzymują ze sobą stały kontakt i się odwiedzaj. Z Electric History Story to sąsiadka Sai, prawdopodobnie byłyby dobrymi przyjaciółkami, gdyby spędzały ze sobą więcej czasu. Mają wiele wspólnych zainteresować i zawsze jest im przyjemnie rozmawiać gdy się spotkają. Poznały się zaraz po przeprowadzce na nowe osiedle. Bardzo się polubiły, ale relacje powoli ostygały, bo klacze poszły do dwóch różnych podstawówek. Bardzo chcą iść razem do gimnazjum, nie wiedzą jednak, czy to się uda. Z Pencil Paw thumb|Klaczki na konkursieKlaczki poznały się na pierwszym etapie konkursu. Rozmawiały trochę jadąc wspólnie taksówką. Podały sobie nawet kilka pomysłów na książki do konkursu. Dzięki swoim umiejętnościom, obie przeszły do następnego etapu. Tam właśnie zostały przydzielone do wspólnego pisania jednej książki. Niestety ich książka nie zajęła pierwszego miejsca, lecz książka ich denerwujących znajomych. Sailandra była pewna, że od nich ściągali, lecz Pencil była pewna, że jej kolega nigdy by nic nie ściągnął. Gdy pierwsze miejsce czytało swoją książkę, okazało się, że tylko część znajomego Sailan była skopiowana, więc obie klacze miały rację. Chociaż były rozczarowane drugim miejscem, zostały dobrymi przyjaciółkami i wciąż utrzymują kontakt. Z Warfire Pewnego pięknego dnia Warfire postanowiła wybrać się do parku i poszkicować, gdyż przyszedł jej do głowy pomysł na bardzo oryginalny strój maskujący. Usiadła na ławce pod dużym dębem z zamiarem narysowania swojego pomysłu, jednak nie wiedziała, od czego powinna zacząć, aby jej rysunek był przejrzystych i wyraźny. W pewnej chwili potężny podmuch wiatru zdmuchnął rysunki Warfire, które leżały obok klaczy, jako jej inspiracja. Pegaz natychmiast to zauważył i zaczął je gonić, jednak podmuch był zbyt silny. Warfire wróciła więc na swoją ławkę i zaczęła rysować swoje inspiracje od nowa. W tej samej chwili, po drugiej stronie parku Sailan spacerowała ze swoim psem. Nagle spostrzegła przelatujące obok niej kartki, więc szybko złapała je. Potem obejrzała każdą dokładnie, zastanawiając się, do kogo mogły należeć, gdy w pewnej chwili z tyłu jednego obrazka spostrzegła napis "by Warfire". Landra postanowiła znaleźć ową Warfire i oddać jej rysunki, ruszyła więc w kierunku, z którego wiał wiatr. Po jakimś czasie Sailan przeszła połowę parku, jednak nigdzie nie dostrzegała kucyka, do którego pasowałoby imię Warfire. Postanowiła więc zapytać się o nią jakiegoś kucyka, a brązowy pegaz szkicujący na ławce wydał jej się do tego najodpowiedniejszy. Landra podeszła więc do owego pegaza, i zapytała, gdzie może znaleźć Warfire. Brązowa klacz spojrzała na nią z rozbawieniem i powiedziała, że to właśnie ona, więc Sailan oddała jej rysunki i już miała się oddalić, gdy zatrzymał ją głos pegaza, pytający, skąd wiedziała, do kogo należą znalezione szkice. W ten sposób klacze rozpoczęły rozmowę, dzięki której jeszcze przed zmierzchem zostały przyjaciółkami. W chwili, gdy miały się rozejść, Warfire dała Sailan kilka swoich szkiców, więc Landra zaprosiła ją na następny dzień do kawiarenki. Potem obie klacze wróciły do swoich domów. Zwierzę thumb|Pepe, podziękowania dla Czikority za wycięcie tła :3 Pepe to szczeniak należący do klaczy. Ta zawsze marzyła o Cavalierze i to dokładnie o Cavalierze rubinowym, jakim jest jej kochany pupil. Dostała go kiedy był wielkości (lub ciut mniejszy) od jej dosyć dużych świnek morskich, z którymi uwielbiał się bawić. Niestety świnek morskich już z nami nie ma. :( Był bardzo towarzyski, ale miał kłopoty z higieną. Teraz już to potrafi, po za tym grzecznie siada i podaje łapę oraz drugą, prawie też aportuje, nie przychodzi jednak na zawołanie. Gdy w okolicach domu spuści się go ze smyczy, to ucieka i bardzo ciężko jest go złapać, ale gdy zrobi się to na spacerze rodzinnym po lesie czy łące, bardzo się pilnuje, biegnie do osoby najbardziej z przodu i za chwilę do tej najbardziej styłu i tak bez przerwy zasuwa i sprawdza czy nikt się nie zgubił. Galeria Ciekawostki Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Kucyki Ziemi Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze bez znaczka Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników